


One Day, Hopefully

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	One Day, Hopefully

Waiting in the car for Illya to return with the dead-drop package, Napoleon’s attention was drawn to a wedding party at the church across the street. Despite the happy scene, Solo’s heart was filled with a sadness.

Most people believed that, because of his womanising ways, Napoleon wasn’t interested in anything long term. In reality, he would love to marry one day, but couldn’t risk giving his heart away while still on field duty. He couldn’t bear the thought of causing worry to a woman he loved.

Until his wedding day came, Napoleon would continue his series of empty assignations.


End file.
